How to Become a Friend of Dragons
by BlueRivers
Summary: There are people who are just born different. There are people that can change. While there are others who are unable to change or cannot accept what they don't understand. When someone is different they hide it away. But the truth is that no one can hide who they are forever. Sequel to "How To Raise A Viking"


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise or anything else recognizable.

**Claimer: **I do own my characters and anything you can't recognize.

**Summary:** There are people who are just born different. There are people that can change. While there are others who are unable to change or cannot accept what they don't understand. When someone is different they hide it away. But the truth is that no one can hide who they are forever.

"**How to Become a Friend of Dragons"**

**Chapter 1 "Family Pact"**

The wind rushed by and the only sound being of the flap of wings. Kari's dark red hair had fallen out of its braid. It was flowing out in wildly in different directions. Sigfrid had her wings spread out fully. She hadn't flown since her last growth spurt. Ahead was a sharp incline downward. Kari groaned, if there was anything that drove Kari insane about Sigfrid is the dragon had a tendency to be too confident and/or try to kill them both.

"You're coming too fast! Watch out for that!" yelled Kari.

Sigfrid pulled up right before the crashed into a sea-stack. They twisted around into the air doing somersaults and flips until they crashed landed onto another sea-stack. Kari went flying off of Sigfrid's back into a nearby tree. Kari glowered from a low bearing branch. Kari swung her body around the branch and jumped down.

"Why must you do that?" asked Kari "if I say something it's for a reason."

"_You're no fun," said Sigfrid._

"Maybe I'm not any fun but I rather be alive then having fun," said Kari.

"_So overdramatic," said Sigfrid._

"Says the dragon who growled and threw fire at an eel," said Kari.

"_Eeeeeels,"growled Sigfrid drawing it out._

"By the Gods, you are weird," laugh Kari.

"_Says the human who rides a dragon," said Sigfrid._

"Will you shut up?" asked Kari.

Sigfrid threw her head away from Kari indignantly. She walked away and sulked. Kari rolled her eyes. Kari wasn't sure who was worse Sigfrid or Sylvi. Some days she couldn't stand either.

Kari took out two small notebooks, she had gotten Trader Johann in trade for a few bundles of herbs. She felt around in her tiny pouch tied to her belt for a piece of chalk. In one notebook she took note of Sigfrid's less than graceful landing. Kari had been doing this for about three months and it was amazing how much Sigfrid's flying patterns had changed. Sigfrid's wing span was now 15.5 feet long. She had grown a lot. It was amazing.

Kari looked around at the plants around her. She needed to write something about plants to please Stoick and bring something back. She noted the different plants she was finding that she knew what they were. She found a very strange bush that was very different. She pulled a left out and pressed it into the page. She pulled out a yak skin glove and collected a few berries from the bush then put them into their own separate pouch unsure of what they were she didn't want to get sick from it. She'd have to do some experimenting with it.

"So now that I have proof I wasn't slacking off what should we do?" asked Kari.

"_What we always do?" said Sigfrid._

"Let's explore the west side," said Kari.

"_Thick forest, many dragons live there," said Sigfrid._

"That's the point. Dad has a dragon now that he found that Monstrous Nightmare. We need to find Haden a dragon. I see the way he looks at us when we fly. You know as much as I do that he's a dragon rider," said Kari.

"_And what type of dragon are we looking for?" asked Sigfrid, turning her head sideways at Kari._

"I was hoping you'd know that," said Kari.

"_Timberjack or Changewing," offered Sigfrid._

"What in Odin's name is a Changewing?" asked Kari.

"_A dragon that changes color. Don't touch their eggs though," said Sigfrid._

"Let's go look around," said Kari.

Sigfrid bowed so Kari could get on. Kari swung her right leg over the other side. She didn't need to do anything with her hands. There wasn't anything that she needed to hang onto. Even when Sigfrid did a sharp dive or a barrel roll there was barely any reason to have to hold on. First off Kari knew if she fell out Sigfrid would catch her. When they did barrel rolls she'd just give Sigfrid a hug of sorts. It was sort of hanging on, but it wasn't like she was holding on a spike or had a rope around Sigfrid to hold onto. The only way to fly was naturally. Flying any other way was against the laws of nature.

Kari's mind began wander about dragons as they flew. Being able to speak Dragonese worked well with wild dragon. But when she heard Sigfrid it wasn't in Dragonese. She wondered if dragons could speak English. She wondered how she was communicating with Sigfrid. Her thoughts drifted to Sigfrid, how big she'd grow and what abilities, if any, she may develop. She thought about how much she could learn from other breeds of dragons. She promised one day she'd study the different breeds.

"How do we communicate?" asked Kari.

"_Well from legend a dragon rider and their dragon can develop a very strong bond where they can communicate telepathically, meaning in each other's head. Though sometimes growls, nods and words can change into the language the dragon or the rider speak," said Sigfrid._

"How do you know this?" question Kari.

"_You study from your elder. I study from my elder. You study me. I study you," said Sigfrid._

"But I thought you told me you don't respond to the dragons in the nest," said Kari, rather confused.

"_I never said my elder was in the nest," said Sigfrid. _

"I really want to study other dragons," said Kari.

"_Aren't I good enough for you," said Sigfrid turning her head indignity._

"You are quite good enough. I didn't say I wanted to ride them. I just want to learn about them," said Kari.

"_Whatever," said Sigfrid._

Kari scanned the forest as they flew. There wasn't much to look at besides treetops. Unsure of what she was looking for Kari was starting to second guessing this whole idea. She had no idea what she was doing. But since when had she had any clue what she was doing with dragons. Learning by trade was the only way to learn about dragons. The Book of Dragons wasn't right about a lot of stuff.

Smoke. Kari leaned forward to signal to Sigfrid to go down. She could have told her what to do but not using words was something she wanted to practice. She didn't want to have no control on Sigfrid if she couldn't speak for any reason. Being prepared for the unknown future was the best way to go.

Sigfrid dove sharply down towards to smoke. She didn't land right by it in case it was Vikings. She also didn't want to become a cooked dragon. Kari slid off Sigfrid's back as Sigfrid landed. Kari kept her daggers in a seconds reach. Kari quietly snuck around the area not pressing her feet down hard enough to make a loud sound even if she stepped on a stick.

There were two very large woody brown dragons fighting. They had no back legs. Their wings were giant. The fire they breathed was burning full grown trees down roots. The power each dragon was stunning. They roared at each other angrily.

Kari jumped as Sigfrid stuck her squashed face next to Kari's head. Her golden crown looking larger than normal close up. Kari looked at Sigfrid curiously. She wondered if Sigfrid knew what they were fighting about. Sigfrid wasn't watching the dragons put a bush near one of them. Kari squinted looking at the bush. She saw the bush shake. Then Kari saw four pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Babies, they are fighting for territory?" whispered Kari.

Sigfrid nodded. She kept low not wanting to be seen. Kari frowned. She quietly pulled her journal from her belt. She wrote down what she was seeing about Timberjacks. She would not intervene. It wasn't her place to interrupt with the work of the gods. As Kari was looking away she heard what was a horrible screeched. She looked up to see the dragon away from the babies go in for an attempt to kill. Her mouth fell open. She had never seen any dragon injure another. Sigfrid growled posing her wings to attack. Kari looked over at Sigfrid confused on what her dragon was doing. The other dragon approached the bush. Sigfrid launched herself off the rock she was perched on. The bigger dragon shrieked at Sigfrid. Sigfrid roared back. Sigfrid skidded to a stop in front of the bush. Sigfrid reared up on her back legs flapping her wings. Sigfrid was much smaller than the Timberjack but her species were higher up in the dragon hierarchy. It wasn't about size or power it was about status. The other Timberjack took off into the forest. Kari swung her legs over there boulder she had been hiding by and slid down it. Kari put her notebook back between her hip and her belt.

Kari carefully approached the adult Timberjack. It looked at her with panic and fear. Kari took off her daggers and put them down against the ground. She knew if the wounded Timberjack was going to attack that Sigfrid would protect her. Kari remained calm and quiet. Timberjacks were very sensitive dragons.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," whispered Kari, as she slowly approached. She knelt down to the dragon. Kari gently touched the dragon's torn wing. A dragon unable to fly was a dead dragon, or so every viking on the island said.

Kari quietly looked around at the plants. She picked up her daggers. She pulled out a pouch of dried herbs. She took out root of woodland angelica. She held it out in her hand to the Timberjack. The Timberjack sniffed it. Kari looked into its eyes. It slowly took the root from her hand and ate it. She picked a few flowers off the bush where the baby dragons had now wandered out from and were harassing Sigfrid. Kari pulled a few herbs out of the ground for their roots. She found two small rocks. She cut the roots with one of her daggers. She crushed the flowers and the roots with the flat side of her daggers onto a rock. She dripped the new liquid onto the tears in the wing.

Kari looked to the sky. She would have to figure out what she was going to do. She didn't want to leave the dragon but if she didn't return they'd come looking for her. She turned and looked at Sigfrid and the baby dragons. Sigfrid played with them, putting up with the nipping and being used as a climbing tree. She looked into the forest. Given the time of day she could make it from dark by foot if she left now.

Kari approached Sigfrid rubbing her hand behind Sigfrid's ear. Sigfrid titled her hand against Kari's hand. Kari smiled. She knew in her heart that nothing would ever get between them. They had chosen each other. Well, the gods had brought them together for a higher purpose.

"I will blow my whistle for you but you must stay and protect them. The mother will be weak for a while but she should be able to feed the babies," said Kari softly.

"_The other dragon will recognize you," said Sigfrid._

Kari silently looked at Sigfrid. She was not afraid of other dragons though she ought to be. She knew if she could not see into the eyes of dragon and combat the hatred and fear she always had her loyal daggers. She didn't like killing dragons but it was a way of life on Berk and sometimes a dragon cannot be saved.

Kari took off into the woods. She walked at a leisurely pace. She was not only going fast enough to arrive before dark but also slow enough to look around. Berk was such a beautiful island, she wished more of her clan would take the time to visit the islands and see the truth. They were gifted a very special island and not knowing its beauty was wasting lives. But she knew such option was not accepted and wasn't to be shared.

By the time Kari arrived in the outskirts of Berk the sun was hanging low in the sky. Kari walked down to Ingerman house. She luckily didn't have to knock because right then Fishlegs walked up. Kari didn't like his parents that much. She could see that both loved him but yet both hurt him in ways Fishlegs didn't even know of.

"Fishlegs, can we please test these berries I found. I don't know if they are edible or not?" asked Kari "that doesn't mean eating them. Just do that thing you do to see if they can be eaten."

Kari didn't want to be at fault if anything that happened to Fishlegs. She would never forgive herself. She rarely asked for help but Kari didn't like berries herself so she refused to test them on her own. She wasn't very good at knowing which berries her edible.

"Yeah sure," said Fishlegs pushing the door open to his house.

Kari followed Fishlegs into his house. She was surprised to find it empty. She followed him into his room. Kari felt rather small inside of it. Everything was built bigger being that Fishlegs was bigger.

Kari took out the small sack of berries and untied it. Fishlegs looked at them curiously. He clearly wasn't sure what they were either. Kari knew Fishlegs would ask questions. She almost always lied to him to protect her family and their dragons from harm though she knew that while Fishlegs would never purposely tell but he was horrible with secrets.

"Where did you find them?" asked Fishlegs.

"While exploring the forest," said Kari. She supposed that wasn't a lie but that wasn't the complete truth.

"Interesting," said Fishlegs.

"Hmm," said Kari. She didn't know what was so interesting about berries. They were bitter and they always made her stomach hurt. She usually stayed away from them.

Fishlegs took a berry and ate it before Kari could knock it out of his hand. Kari crossed her arms and glared at Fishlegs. She hated it when he clearly went against what she said when it came to experimenting. He never realized the risk when it came to trying possibly edible plants that may not be edible.

"It's sweet. Try it," said Fishlegs holding out a berry to Kari. Kari stared at it for a few seconds before taking it and putting it into her mouth.

Kari's eyes widen as it was sweet tasting. But her surprise and enjoyment quickly dissolved. She paled. Everything started to spin. Then it went black. Fishlegs ran for his mother frightened and unsure of what to do.

Halldis, Fishlegs's mother, didn't know what to do either. Halldis decided just to let Kari wake up on her own. There wasn't much that could be done besides wait. Fishlegs kept pacing the house terrified he had killed Kari.

Eventually Kari woke up. She was a bit dazed but fine. She sat up staring around the room. Halldis sighed with relief. Halldis knew that if Kari hadn't woken up she would have had to explain this to Asmund.

"What happened?" asked Kari, her throat rather dry.

"You ate one of those berries you found and you passed out," said Fishlegs "I should have listened to you when you told me not to eat it. But why did you pass out but not me?"

"Fishlegs, quiet, she just woke up," said Halldis.

"I don't like berries. They make me sick. Though, it was my choice to try it," said Kari.

"At least you are awake now," said Halldis.

Kari looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to set. She had to hurry home. She didn't want to be late. At least, tonight wasn't her night to cook. She'd never hear the end of it if she had been late on the night she had to cook.

"I better get going. Thank you Halldis," said Kari getting up off the bed she had been laying in. She didn't give anyone time to say anything before she darted out the front door. She looked back for a second to see relief in Halldis's eyes.

Kari ran up the hill to her house. She was surprised to find Stoick and Hiccup sitting at the table. Embla gave her a disapproving look. Kari ignored her stepmother like she did most of the time. Asmund gave her a question look seeing how pale she looked. Kari responded with that tell-you-later look. Asmund nodded.

"Where have you been young lady?" asked Embla indignity.

"I was looking for a plant for Gothi," said Kari. She didn't care about lying to Embla. They rarely got along anyways so even if Embla found out Kari had lied it wouldn't have made a difference.

It had been only a few months since Embla and Asmund got married. Asmund thought Embla was the perfect wife and mother. However, Kari saw her true colors. She disliked Embla more each day. Kari knew one day this would blow up in her father's face but it wasn't her place to say a thing. Kari had faith that Asmund would one day see the truth. There was one thing Kari had learned, love was blind.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Stoick. However, Stoick wasn't blind. He was the chief. He saw many things others didn't notice or forgot.

"A found a new type of berry. Apparently it's very sweet," said Kari.

"Oh really?" said Stoick.

Any new kind of food was interesting on Berk. Everything was so bland and boring. Bitter tasting berries were better than most of the food on Berk. Kari found most of the fish very salty and rich. She liked food that was lighter.

Kari sat down handing Stoick the small sack of berries. She surely didn't want it. She wasn't going to keep something around that made her sick. She would find more if she wanted to find out what makes her sick about it.

Dinner was quieter than normal. Usually someone was yelling at each other. It was mostly Embla, Sylvi and Kari fighting with each other. Sylvi was easily influenced by her mother and would eventually become something she wasn't. When two people are a lot alike they fight. Kari would fight with both of them because she didn't believe in the things they did. Kari wasn't an object that would ever belong to a man. Kari would never be the submissive young woman Embla wanted. Kari was a warrior not a wife.

As soon as Stoick and Hiccup with Asmund left a war ignited. Kari and Embla were glaring at each other. Haden rolled his eyes. Sylvi got comfortable to watch the show.

"You think you can lie to me," growled Embla.

"I did no such thing," said Kari. She really hadn't lied. She was always looking for new plants for Gothi.

"It is a woman's job to work the hearth and home," said Embla.

"I'm not that kind of woman, I'm a warrior," spat Kari.

"You will die like a swine," said Embla.

"I'd rather die going to Valhalla then being the procession for some man. I'm worth more than any amount of gold or silver," said Kari.

"No woman is worth more than gold or silver," said Embla, her tone malicious.

"For the last time, I'm not that kind of woman. I will never be what you want me to be. I'm no daughter of yours," said Kari.

"I am your mother and you will do as I assay," said Embla getting into Kari's face with a grin.

"You are not my mother! My mother died and went Valhalla, something you will never achieve!" snapped Kari not backing down.

Embla had no repute to that. She was a woman not a warrior. She'd never go to Valhalla. She had no desire to do that either. She backed off. She got what she wanted, the reaction.

Asmund came back to find the house back to normal. Kari hid herself away in her tiny room. Her father had to rebuild when Embla and her kids moved in. Kari got shoved into the smallest room because she was the only one who didn't throw a fit over being in a small room. She was a Viking and a Viking never complains.

The night's peaceful sleep was interrupted with the sound of the bell. Kari grabbed her belt and put it on. She grabbed her axe and shield from the wall. She was the first of the Eld family to get out of the house. Asmund and Haden followed shortly. Kari ran off to help a young couple with their house on fire yelling something about a baby. Kari ran into the burning house without a second thought.

The black smoke making it hard to see or breath. Kari coughed, her legs trying to keep smoke out. She found the tiny baby in its cradle unharmed. Kari picked up the baby. She held it like it could break with a single movement. Crackling wood start to swing down from the roof. Kari blindly ran through the smoke. She fell to her knees as she barely made it out before the house collapsed. She coughed trying to expel the smoke from her lugs. She held the baby out to her mother. Her mother snatched the baby holding it close to her chest.

"Thank you, thank you," said the mother.

"No problem," said Kari taking a deep breath getting up off the ground.

Kari heard Haden in the distance yelling. Kari ran towards where he heard Haden yelling. Haden was trying to put out a fire. Kari didn't have any water, so she wasn't much help. Kari saw Hiccup and ran off towards Gobber's shop. It was mostly Kari's job to make sure Hiccup didn't get himself killed during the attacks. She hated it but she rather have a few burns then a dead Hiccup.

Standing guard at the window of Gobber's shop keeping back the crowd from causing a jam. When too many people hovered around Gobber's shop it caused a backup, where a lot of people were at risk of being hurt or even killed. A huge crowd was a bigger target for dragons.

Kari watched the skies. She knew her job was important. The fact that Stoick trusted her with such a big job, it meant that he obviously trusted her a lot. She didn't mind that much. She rather not kill a dragon. She didn't pay much attention to Gobber and Hiccup. She laughed hearing Hiccup talk about something about 'raw vikingness'.

"Don't look at me like that. You should try listening to yourself sometimes," said Kari, not having to even turn around to know Hiccup was glaring at her.

"How does she do that?" asked Hiccup to Gobber.

Gobber just shrugged. He knew better than to comment. He may not have ever married but he did however know better. Spend enough time around married couples it wasn't hard to figure out how it worked.

"I'm not deaf!" yelled Kari.

Hiccup sunk back into the shop taking the sword to sharpen. Kari leaned up against the shack watching and listening. She was indemnifying the different dragons by their calls. Then she heard the sound. A Night Fury. Kari ducked not like that was going to do much.

"Night Fury," said Kari looking to Gobber.

"Watch him," said Gobber.

"It won't do any good," sighed Kari. She could only hope she was injured by a dragon. She didn't listen to Embla and Stoick.

Before Kari had time to say anything to Hiccup he was taking off with his newest invention. Kari ran after him she was going to kill him when she found him. He was quick running. She supposed it was because he didn't have a lot of weight to him. She finally caught up with him.

"What in Thor's name are you thinking?" huffed Kari. She made a mental note to start doing more training. She had to work-out more again. She had really slacked off since she had gone through her dragon training. She was even starting to get some flab in places, though everyone says she's supposed to have it.

"Shh," said Hiccup as he loaded the cannon.

"Don't shh me," hissed Kari, glaring at Hiccup.

Kari squinted into the sky trying to see what Hiccup was seeing. For a split second a few stars were blocked out. Hiccup fired. There was a loud whack followed by a screech. Kari's eyes got big as she found herself speechless for a few seconds. Hiccup had shot down a dragon. Not just any dragon but a Night Fury.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody else see that?" said Hiccup.

"I think someone did," said Kari very slowly after a few moments.

A Monstrous Nightmare had climbed up the side of the cliff. Kari held perfectly still. She knew to keep her breathing calm. She didn't look so appealing if she wasn't scared. However, there was no way Hiccup knew that.

"Don't…!" started Kari. Hiccup started to run away.

"Move," sighed Kari. She took off after the Monstrous Nightmare and Hiccup.

"Over here! Big head over here!" yelled Kari trying to get the dragon away from Hiccup.

The Monstrous Nightmare roared and turned towards Kari. Kari ran the opposite direction of Hiccup. But Kari was too calm for its preference. It started back towards Hiccup. Kari did the only thing she could. She couldn't let a dragon eat Hiccup. She grabbed onto the dragons tail. It whipped her around and around. She kept slowly attempting to crawl up the tail. She slipped and fell onto the back. There was no doubt it would start itself on fire. Kari screamed because dragon burns never felt any better no matter how many times a person got burnt. She was lucky she didn't lose a body part. Her left shoulder got singed when she had jumped to the right to avoid the fire.

Kari pulled Hiccup behind the last standing brazier, the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasted it, fire sprayed all around them. Hiccup peered around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. Kari tapped Hiccup shoulder. The Nightmare stood at other side of them, blocking their escape. It gave them its best leer at them. They were good as dead. Kari could barely stand up at the moment let alone fight a Nightmare. The searing pain of her burn was making even standing nearly impossible, but Kari refused to show weakness.

"I really hate you right now," said Kari clutching her shoulder. Hiccup's eyes were large at the burnt skin.

"This is the way we are going to die. Dragon roasted," said Hiccup.

Right as the dragon was about to fry Hiccup and Kari, Stoick jumped between them. Stoick tackled the Monstrous Nightmare and they start to wrestle. The dragon attempted to toast Stoick, but only coughs up smoke and a few flecks of fire. Kari felt almost bad for the dragon, despite the fact it had burnt her.

"You're all out," said Stoick.

Stoick smashed the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Stoick turns to Hiccup and Kari.

"Kari, you okay there?" asked Stoick.

"Nothing that can't be healed with some salve," gritted Kari through her teeth.

Stoick turned to Hiccup. Winded, angry and frustrated. Not only had Hiccup nearly gotten killed, he had nearly gotten Kari killed as well. Kari was one of their best dragon slayers. Stoick would trust no one else with the job to watch Hiccup. This was beyond reckless. It was deadly.

The burnt brazier pole collapsed and the massive iron basket came crashing down. It bounced down the hill, destroying whatever was in its path. The Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders scattered. The freed dragons escape with several sheep in tow.

"Sorry, dad," said Hiccup.

The raid was over. The dragon had clearly won this time. Kari was staggering having a hard time staying conscious. The burn seemed to have a pulse of its own. Kari knew it was bad but she knew not bad enough to lose a limb over, just hurt like hell forever.

The crowd turned their eyes onto Stoick, awaiting for a response. Haden comes up and wraps an arm around Kari. Kari leaned up against him not even having enough strength to protest. Haden looks at the wound. He had seen worse but it was still a bad burn.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury," pleaded Hiccup.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his collar and hauled him away, fuming with embarrassment. Kari wanted to say something to go after him, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell Stoick that Hiccup wasn't lying. But she also didn't want anyone to kill the Night Fury.

"We need Gothi now," demanded Haden.

Gothi made her way through the crowd. Haden careful sat Kari down. There was no need or time to get inside, there wasn't any real place that was easy access at the moment. Gothi knelt down next to Kari. Gothi draws a bucket of water in the dirt.

"We need water!" yelled Haden.

Fishlegs handed the bucket of water he had from putting out fires. Haden sat the bucket down next to Gothi. Gothi took off one of the pouches tied to Kari's belt. She pulled out a pouch of leaves. Gothi coated the leaves in water. Gothi applied the leaves to Kari's wound. Kari gritted her teeth with pain. She refused to cry with so many people around. Gothi pressed the leaves against the wound. Kari glared at Gothi.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I really actually hit it. Kari saw it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-," explained Hiccup.

"Stop! Just…stop," countered Stoick releasing Hiccup.

Everyone is silent, staring at Hiccup and Stoick. Asmund arrived and was kneeling next to his daughter and son. Embla and Sylvie showed no interest in Kari. Asmund was making sure Kari was okay, meaning not in danger of losing a limb. Which Kari wasn't, but a wound like that would mean she would be in no shape to fight dragons or any sort of heavy duty work. Asmund hugged Kari just thankful that she was alive and had all her limbs still attached. He wasn't angry at Stoick or Hiccup, he had mellowed a lot in the past year. He knew it wasn't anyone's fault. It was the risk of being Viking.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. You nearly killed Kari this time. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed," said Stoick.

Hiccup looked around to find all eyes on him. He looked over at the Elds. He could see that Kari was in pain, and she could have died because of him. He had nearly killed his only friend for the sake of killing a dragon. He couldn't look Asmund in the eye.

"Well, Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?," said Hiccup, trying to be discreet, but he was still heard by the villagers. A few rotund Vikings gasped self-consciously, offended by that remark.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" scolded Stoick "why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad," said Hiccup, mimicking how to snap the neck of a dragon.

"Oh," sighed Stoick, "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

Hiccup turned to the crowd and say many nods of agreement. He looked at Kari who gave him that 'that-is-what-I-have-been-trying-to-tell-you-all-these-years' look. Hiccup looked truly hurt but Kari knew that it was the truth. She didn't want to see Hiccup getting killed.

"Get back to the house," said Stoick before adding to Gobber, "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber walked with Hiccup. They pass Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs. Kari had forced her father and Haden to help her get up. She had to at least say something to Hiccup because she knew the other teens would be jerks. Kari waved her father and brother away. She had a burn, not a missing limb.

"Quite the performance," snickered Tuffnut.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" said Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" said Hiccup avoiding Astrid's glare.

Kari stood in the way of Hiccup and Gobber. She looked like, well, she had faced a Monstrous Nightmare. There was no hiding the pain, but she still tried. She had failed tonight as much as Hiccup did. Unlike the rest of the village that wouldn't admit they were part of the reason this all happened. A teenager shouldn't be the only one looking after the chief's son that is the same age as they are.

"Hiccup this isn't your fault," said Kari pointing to her wound.

"You wouldn't have gotten burnt if I had listened to you," countered Hiccup, trying to apologize.

"No one listens to me so what was to be expected. As much as it stings, your dad's right. You are going to get yourself killed. You might have done just that if I hadn't been there. He does it because he cares. It's best you let go of something you are forcing yourself to be. It's not worth it," said Kari legible to only Hiccup and Gobber.

Hiccup heard but didn't really listen to Kari. Kari sighed, she wanted to save Hiccup form what she suffered every day. Some people are born different, Hiccup was one of them. She was one of them. She only wanted to prevent him from being miserable like her.

"You tried," said Asmund as Gobber and Hiccup continued on their way.

A fire light up inside of Kari. She glared at the group of teens. She glared at the whole crowd. They were pathetic and cruel. She clenched her fist. She had enough of watching Hiccup suffer. She knew how much words hurt. She knew how much her stepmother's words hurt. She couldn't watch it happen, she knew her mother would never stand for it if she was in her shoes.

"You guys think you are any better than him? Then you are wrong. You are all pathetic and cruel from watching that. Isn't it bad enough he has to live up to something he may never live up to? No but all of you talk to him like a piece of dragon dung. Let me tell you something, anyone that calls anyone else worthless is truly the worthless one. You must really hate yourself to treat another person, another Viking like that. I'm tired of hearing you all talk like fools. Don't you ever think about what other people feel? Don't you get it that words hurt too. It destroys a person, because other people feel too. You all know what it felt like to kill your first dragon or see a dead dragon for the first time. It was a great feeling. There are good and bad feelings. All you guys are doing is creating more bad ones for Hiccup," said Kari.

Years of built up frustration came out. She didn't think. She just spoke. She wasn't a chief. She never would be. But she did know Hiccup. She knew people. And she knew dragons. If Vikings can't even be kind to the chief's son then this war with the dragons would never end. And she didn't know what that future would hold for her, but she wanted the fighting to stop. She knew changing a way of life was too much. She only wanted to change one thing, the way people treated Hiccup.

It was silent before people started to laugh. Kari fumed with anger. She had never felt so angry in her whole life. She surely got angry Embla. She got angry with Sylvi. She got angry with herself. But this was beyond anger.

"Go ahead and laugh! When he's your chief who will be laughing then! You are all cowards hiding behind cruelty and lies! You must all really hate yourselves for destroying your future. Because Hiccup is our future," said Kari.

"I'm not looking forward to that future," laughed Snotlout.

Everyone laughed. Haden looked at Kari. He knew that look too well. Asmund looked at his daughter. He remembered the first day he met Ingrid. He remembered the fire he was seeing now. He knew fire like this wasn't made overnight.

Kari withdrew and threw one of draggers right past Snotlout. He nicked part of his ear then logged deeply into a wall of shield. Everyone was quite. They stared at Kari and Snotlout. The only thing that ever seemed to get people's attention was violence.

"Get your head out of your ass," snapped Kari. She didn't even realize that she had let go of any fear she had. It had disappeared. The only thing that had ever held her back from being heard was herself.

"Grow up," said Kari walking right back Snotlout pulling her dagger out of the wall.

"It wasn't my throwing arm that was injured," reminded Kari as she walked pass Snotlout again.

Everyone stood there shocked murmuring to each other. Kari kept on walking towards her own home. She didn't care what they said about her. She'd rather have them think she was crazy then no one even hear her. She wasn't going to be silenced. She wasn't ever going to be the quiet perfect wife like she had seen many great warriors become. She wasn't born that way.

"Your mother used to be able to do that. She could set a crowd on fire," said Asmund catching up with his daughter. Seeing her look, he still continued, "I know you hate hearing it but it's the truth. You really are just like your mother. I used to see me in you but I don't see much of me besides the color of your hair and your mannerisms. Your heart is just like your mother's. She would have been proud of you. It takes bravery to stand up to your enemies, but it takes true courage to stand up to your friends."

"Mom wasn't from here was she," said Kari.

"No," said Asmund. There was no point hiding the truth. One of the forgotten truths of the village. No wanted to admit one of the greatest dragon slayers of the history on Berk wasn't even born on Berk.

"Where was she from?" asked Kari.

"The Meathead clan. She was the daughter of a chief. She refused to marry into the Berserker tribe. Her father exiled her. She was only twelve and half the first time I met her, she had washed ashore on the same beach she died on," said Asmund.

"Then why did you marry someone that supports marrying so young?" asked Kari.

"Love is difficult," said Asmund.

"Just tell her to leave me alone. I will never be what she wants. If and when I marry it will be my choice or she will wish she had never forced me into something I didn't want to do. That isn't a threat, but a promise," said Kari.

"I know," said Asmund. He knew better than anyone.

Kari hid herself inside her tiny room. She wrapped her arm around in a sling. She hung up her belt. She put her two journals under her pillow. She laid back onto her bed. She let the arm lay out so the leaves could do their thing. Tomorrow she applies the first treament of salve. After the first application of the salve the wound would have to be wrapped to prevent infection, which would eventually make her lose her left arm. She wasn't willing to lose her arm over something she knew how to prevent. Her mind wandered to her mother and what she had just figured out. She yawned as she drifted into sleep. The best thing she could do for herself was sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not going to ask for reviews. I am going to write and post my chapters when I'm good and ready. Feel free to check out my profile for the contest I created. You may need to read the first story to figure out the answers to the questions. Also note that Meathead is a clan referenced in the books, I haven't seen it in the movie yet.

_12/1 to 12/7: When is Kari's birthday? (still hasn't been answered)_

_12/8 to 12/14: Where is the Eld family originally from?_


End file.
